


No Ordinary Love

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Love, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you came my way<br/>You brightened every day<br/>With your sweet smile </p><p>Didn't I tell you<br/>What I believe<br/>Did somebody say that<br/>A love like that won't last<br/>Didn't I give you<br/>All that I've got to give baby </p><p>This is no ordinary love<br/>No ordinary Love<br/>This is no ordinary love<br/>No ordinary Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squishy_TRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/gifts), [NightlyOwl103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyOwl103/gifts), [linnterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnterr/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [Smittenfancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smittenfancy/gifts), [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts).



 

 

The moment Rick arrives at home he starts drinking. The five beers and the three shots of whiskey were much needed after the night he had.

When Michonne didn't answer her phone after several attempts, he knew she could be out with some guy. And although he understood he had no right to be jealous since they were not actually together, that did not stop him from feeling sick to his stomach at the thoughts of what she could be doing.

Still, he couldn't fault her, she'd been one hundred percent upfront about everything.

Michonne and Rick have been friends with benefits for a long time. They began as friends back in high-school. She was smart, but painfully shy teen and Rick was an outgoing jock with below average grades.

Ten years later he's still in love with her.

He was close to passing out when around midnight his doorbell rings.

He wonders who the hell would be showing up at this...

"Michonne," He breathed when he ripped the door open. She looks beautiful.

"I received a message asking me to come over. So here I am." She smiles softly.

"Uh... come in," He offers, still a little surprised. As she walks past, he could smell her heavenly fragrance.

"Would you like a drink?" Rick offers. "I have Budweiser and Crown Royale."

"I'll just have water, thanks," she replies, plopping down on the couch and kicking off her white stilettos.

Rick goes into the kitchen to get two glasses of water, thinking he could probably use one too. In the living room, he hands Michonne her glass.

"I didn't expect you to show. You normally text back," He says taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"I wasn't planning on coming over," she shrugs.

"Then why are you here?" He asks in all honesty.

"Because you asked and as it turns out I don't think I can say no to you," she tells him quietly and takes a sip of her water.

"Hmm, well then maybe you can take that sexy dress off and let me massage you all over, starting with those beautiful tits."

"You've always had a thing for my breast," she giggles softly.

"I have...Do you remember the first time you showed them to me?" He whispered leaning in and lifting his hand to run his fingertips over the tops of her breast, skimming the top of her dress

"I remember..." she whispers back seductively.

"I dream of that perfect night sometimes," he admits. "You were so perfect."

"And you made that night very special for me, I'll never forget it" she tells him and leans into presses her lips to his in a soft peck.

Rick presses his mouth firmly to hers, his tongue sweeps into her mouth. Feverishly they tug at each other's clothes, removing them, and tossing them carelessly. He kisses down her body, sucking her hardened nipples through her bra.

Rick hooks his fingers into the band of her panties, noticing her juices soaking through the cotton. He slowly pulls them down, removing them completely, leaving her in only her white bra, at the same time he is pulling her to him, guiding her thighs to rest on either side of his, so she's straddling his lap. One hand goes back to her hair and the other unhooks her bra and comes to rest on her lower back.

Rick massages gentle circles on her back, slowly moving down to her ass.

As he rubs, he begins to pull her forward and she rocks her hips back, rubbing her moist center over his erection.

"Come on," he murmurs against her lips, "Take me inside of you."

She moans when their tongues meet again. He helps her shift and when she sinks down his shaft he groans into the kiss. She sits back and their eyes lock in a heated gaze. Her slow rolling hips move gently over his erection and he grips her ass a little tighter. It is the best feeling in the world to them. Michonne's tight warmth engulfing his cock. Rick filling Michonne deliciously. Her back arches a little, thrusting her pert breast in his face, causing him to smile. He moved one hand up to grab her right breast, which fits perfectly in his palm and dragging his tongue around her stiffened peak.

"I love your tongue," she whispers as he starts to lick again.

He licks with a flattened tongue and then sucks her nipple hard enough to make her hiss.

"Michonne," He hums and moves to her left breast to repeat his actions.

She stops moving up and down and slowly rocks back and forth. He slides his hand down from her breast and rest it gently on her lower abdomen. He then looks up into her eyes and brushes a thumb over her clit. Rick knows her body; he knows just how to touch to make her melt. And Michonne is melting right now. Her walls are contracting around his shaft and her honey is pouring out over him.

"Oh God," she gasps as her orgasm rocks her body.

"Mmmmm," he hums again and grabs her by her ass and she wraps her arms around his neck. He flips them on the couch so he's hovering over her and looking down at their joined bodies as he slides in and out.

"Look at that," he tells her as he watches her lips stretch around his length.

"It's beautiful, Rick," she moans when he thrust forward and fills her completely.

He dips his head to kiss her again as he fills her over and over, pulling almost all the way out before driving into the hilt so she can feel every inch.

"I'm not going to last, baby," Rick whispers into her mouth when the pressure starts to build. "I'm ready to explode."

He is pounding frantically into her, resting his full weight on her tiny body. Michonne isn't a little girl, but her curves look so small next to his larger frame. The beautiful contrast of her ebony skin next to his pale body is like stars in the night sky.

She licks her lips and then she moves her head to give him access to her neck. "I'm coming again." She croons. Rick begins to suck on her delicate skin as the second wave of her wet clenching orgasm washed over him.

"Cum in me Rick."

The feeling of her tight, hot heat and the sounds of her pleasure cause Rick to become undone. He can feel her sex pulling him deeper as she pulses around him. Rick was unable to control the jolting of his body, and he comes, roaring like a wild animal, shooting stream after stream of cum into her tight pussy.

He grunts and grinds a little as the incredible sensations marginally diminish. He moves his lips back to hers and they kiss a little longer before he pulls out.

"Let's go to bed," He whispers, giving her a peck on the lips.

She nods and he helps her up, taking her by the hand; they walk naked through his house. When they get to his room he pulls the covers back and she climbs in. He crawls in and spoons in behind her.

"Do you think we would ever work?" He asks her after a few minutes of silence.

"Honestly... I don't know."

"Are you willing to try? I know everything about you, and you do make me crazy, but I'm miserable without you."

"Agreed," she says, turning her head as much as she can. "We've got to give this a try."

"Let's go to sleep." He whispers, "Goodnight."

"Night, Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was made to love her  
> Worship and adore her  
> Built a world all around her  
> She's been my inspiration  
> Showed appreciation

 

 

 

The amber moon hung over the sky, softly allowing a seductive glow in the entrance of my patio and deck.

The smell of barbeque filled the air and the sounds of laughter vibrated joyfully in my ears.

And there she was.

I froze in mid-stride.

My beautiful doll in a little yellow strapless -sundress.

My eyes wildly roamed her perfect frame.

I watched her licking a red ice cream pop.

I envied that ice cream pop.

Instead of her perfect lips sliding around me, they were gliding over that icicle.

Before my mind could register, I felt the strain of my cock against my boxers.

Her lips slowly slid down and took the whole thing in her mouth.

And then even slower, she pulled it out and ran her tongue over the top of the iced treat.

She knew what she was doing.

My dick throbbed against the fabric of my blue jeans.

I quickly pulled up a lawn chair and sat my ass down.

She smiled then winked at me, flicking her tongue over the Popsicle.

I nearly came in my boxers.

I loved to watch my girl as she mingled with our guest, family, and friends.

Her sexy, inviting smile could light up the darkest night.

But most of all I loved to watch her dance.

I got pissed as every guy's head snapped her direction as she neared the gazebo/dance floor.

Her lean, sleek body synced with the deep drum and bassline tempo of the song.

My anger soon subsides as I reminded myself that the most beautiful woman at the party belonged to me.

She swung her dangerous hips low and twirled a bit.

The way her smooth thighs shifted, gracefully swayed in that micro-mini dress was a sweet temptation.

Rosita had to slap Abe, he was staring at Michonne so hard.

And although I wanted to dance with my baby, I had to remain seated so our picnic guest would not see how hard I was.

The song she was dancing to ended and soon she was standing in front of me.

She leaned in and whispered.

"Did you enjoy that little dance..." Her beautiful face displayed a mischievous smirk.

"I need more," I demanded.

Her need was equal to mine and without another word, we left our guest who did not seem to notice our departure.

I lead her to a room void of the guest. I locked the door behind us.

Only the flicker of Tiki-torch flames outside dimly lit the room.

We quickly shed our clothes and I plant myself in the nearest chair.

A heavy hand burning and soft ran down the length of my thighs leaving trails of prickling heat along my skin in its wake. Her fingers play, little dancers before scaling up the inside of my leg.

Nails breezed along my skin eliciting a feral groan, one that caused all the hairs on my body to stand on end.

I feel the heat of her mouth.

She is less than an inch from my cock, it twitched painfully in anticipation.

She stroked and tugged at me, I groaned as the sensation jolted me like a bolt of electricity.

I lost all control when her hot little mouth engulfed my throbbing cock.

My load erupted violently, deep into her waiting throat.

"FUCK MICHONNE!" I screamed out in pleasure and defeat.

She gave my cock a final squeeze and I shook.

She discreetly swallowed me, afterward, a playful, lust- filled smirked crossed her sexy face.

Now it was her turn. We switched places and I was on my knees.

She opened her dark slender legs for me.

I pressed my palm against her mound and ground into it.

I appreciated the fact that she had waxed it bare.

I could see every inch of her now. I could smell her sex and lust.

I took my thumbs and parted her more, watching her clit throb as she moaned and begged for me to touch her more.

I softly, delicately blew air against her clit and listened while she screamed out.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Oh fuck Rick!"

I smiled at her swearing.

I found it an unexplainable turn on when she swore.

I spread her apart even further.

And gently pushed her hands away.

I watched as she raised them to her amazing breast and started tugging at her chocolate nipples.

I kissed her sweet clit and ran my tongue down the wet opening.

I slid my tongue in and out of her honey pot, making sure the tip of my nose was caressing her clit.

I smiled when I heard a string of obscenities escape her pretty mouth.

I slide my lips over her clit, creating a perfect suction, at the same time my tongue lashed and flicked the candy-coated flesh.

My fingers still buried deep inside her. Her little nub was getting so engorged.

So I increased my speed, and pressure knowing it would not belong.

Within seconds she was screaming and crying beneath me.

I felt her entire body tense up and the hot nectar of her come on my two fingers.

I licked and sucked her through her orgasm.

I pulled my fingers from her as she slowly sat up to look at me.

Michonne and I have only been married for three weeks, and even after three years of knowing her, I am still unable to control how fast I come sometimes.

But I know how to keep my woman satisfied.

"Damn Rick, that was so amazing." She panted, wiping the beads of sweat from her brow. I give her my signature dirty smirk and say.

"You are not the only one who enjoys sucking on sweet thangs."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: No Ordinary Love By Sade  
> Song: I was made to love her by Stevie Wonder  
> Quote: You weren't being punished - you were waiting for me...


End file.
